


Happy Birthday, With Love

by a_cascade



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, ubisoft (almost) forgot jaeger's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cascade/pseuds/a_cascade
Summary: It's Jaeger's birthday and Sledge has no idea how to surprise him.





	Happy Birthday, With Love

Jordan tossed another catalog at him and it hit him square in the chest. Sledge shook his head as Thermite stared back at him in glee. He flipped through the magazine. It was full of useless knick knacks and novelty gifts. Nothing in it would do. He was always terrible at picking out gifts, but this time he wanted to make his partner feel special.

 

“How about... a tarantula! He likes spiders, right?” Seamus gave him a sneer and Jordan threw up his hands in defense. “Okay, okay. No spiders.”

 

“Why don’t you take him out to dinner?” Mike said as he flipped through the newspaper. “Just somewhere you two can relax, nothing too fancy. I know you hate to dress up.”

 

“Like, on a date?” Jordan perked up and he turned to look at Thatcher. “We could do a double date. You, Marius, me, and—” Mike placed a hand on his thigh and the Texan’s words caught in his throat. Mike smirked from behind his newspaper, never taking his eyes off the page.

 

“What’s going on in here?”

 

All three men froze in place and turned their heads to look in the doorway. Marius leaned against the doorway with a drowsy look in his eyes. His hair was disheveled as if he’d just rolled out of bed. Sledge rose from his seat and went to embrace his partner. Jaeger smiled softly as the Scot wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek.

 

“Happy birthday, luv.” Seamus said as he brushed the German’s hair back with his hand. “Sorry I couldn’t surprise you today.”

 

“Seamus, you didn’t need to get me anything,” the German reached up and wrapped his arms around the taller’s man’s neck. He gave his partner a quick peck on the lips. “You’re all I need.”

 

“Mornin’, Marius!” Jordan and Mike came over to greet the man. Jordan gave him a tight bear hug. “Happy birthday!”

 

“Happy birthday, old chap.”

 

“Thank you all, I really appreciate it.” Marius said. “You know, I like Jordan’s double date idea. Why don’t we all go out tonight and celebrate.”

 

“Anything you want, luv.” Sledge kissed his cheek again. “It’s a date, then.”


End file.
